1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pulling devices and more particularly pertains to a new broken dipstick and bushing remover combination for removing an intermediate shaft bushing and a broken dipstick tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pulling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pulling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pulling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,119; U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,648; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,255; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,730; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,157; and U.S. Patent Des. 262,513.
In these respects, the broken dipstick and bushing remover combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing an intermediate shaft bushing and a broken dipstick tube.